The Devil's Own
by pscycomaniac6108
Summary: Things are all going topsy turvy in jump and all the titans have their own problems. Can Raven solve hers with a knife or will Robin be there to help her out. And how will Starfire feel about it?


15

**The Devil's Own**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any part of them I just like the idea of them so I'm writing this.**

Chapter One: The Bloodbath of Jump

In Jump City, and housed inside a big T five teenage heroes were locked away inside their rooms as a storm brewed outside. For the past few days there had been tiny hints of a storm coming as the clouds gathered. Finally, on this very day they clouds burst open revealing an enormous storm. The entire city was taking shelter today, whether the poorest inside a box or the richest inside a mansion. Yet the strangest were all locked away inside Titan's Tower.

The weather outside seemed to reflect on the very emotions of the five teens. Though the storm was loud and noisy as thunder cracked through the air the titans were locked away in their rooms silently fuming. Things had gone quite badly in the last few months.

Firstly, Slade seemed to endlessly barrage the city in small raids taking seemingly useless items, but Robin new he was doing something dangerous with them. Every time the boy wonder appeared on the spot to save the day the villain was gone with his precious treasures.

Another ill event for the titans was that there had been several extremely dangerous fires in only a few days and they had been unable to rescue the victims. The charred dead bodies still haunted them. Starfire, the naive alien, probably had the worst reaction of all.

Robin was currently in his mentally pounding himself for not being able to keep up with Slade. "I'm too weak! I have to get even stronger!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table as he cursed under his breath. "Why can't I do this! I'm the leader of the most advanced military squad in the world! Why can't I catch up to Slade!"

Of course Robin never expected someone to answer his question. Yet he got one anyway. "Because you lack in experience young warrior," a calm cool voice from behind him said.

Robin whirled around and stared directly at the masked face of Slade. "You! How are you here!" he screamed as he reached for his bo staff.

"It was quite easy once I relieved you of these," Slade smirked as he held up several important looking wires. Robin recognized them immediately as the central security wires from the way the each had a black line going up them.

"I'll kill you!" he said twirling his bo staff in the as he charged. Slade merely laughed and held up his hand as he sent Robin flying into the wall.

Robin awoke to the sound of Cyborg screaming that there was a mission. "So it was all a dream," Robin muttered as he rushed up. (Although the parts before that weren't I don't want anyone confused)

The Titans all met up in the main room. "We've got trouble," Raven said in her normal monotone voice. "Brother Blood is rampaging through the city blowing stuff up. He doesn't seem to have any particular destination, it's as though he's joy riding through the city. Right now he's in the west section on street 13."

"It's obvious he's trying to lure us out," Robin said. "We'll corner him by coming from five different ways. Titan's Go!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Brother Blood shouted as he used his hands to blow up random objects. Five people were visibly dead and lots of cars had been blown up.

"Stop!" Raven shouted as she threw a blast of black light at the murderous Brother Blood.

"Ah Raven, just the girl I wanted to see," Blood said in a menacing voice.

"Don't you miss me!" Cyborg shouted as he nailed blood in the back and sent him sprawling across the ground.

"You are unimportant," Blood said as he kicked Cyborg in the chest sending him flying through the air.

"I have no time to play games with you," Blood said. "I only have one objective." Without warning he swooped through the air and placed his hand on Raven's head before she could move.

Suddenly for Raven Roth the world went blank.

Raven was standing amongst the rubble of Jump City. The entire area had been destroyed. It looked as if a bomb had went off. The sky was red and the sun looked like a great bloody jewel. A gentle breeze filled with hatred and dry sand blew through the air.

Scattered amongst the city were random demons and apparitions ripping the flesh of the few survivors and torturing them in the most horrible ways.

Raven sniffed the air and smelled evil, hatred, death, and an enormous lust for power. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't obey her. In the distance she saw her limping friends approach her. Starfire's arm was hanging around Robin's neck and the boy wonder was slouching. Beastboy's leg was extremely bloody, and Cyborg's left arm had been completely removed. All of them had bloodstains and ripped clothes covering their bodies.

"R-Raven?" Robin mumbled to her looking confused and sorry. His voice was extremely hoarse. "Why?"

Raven didn't know what she was doing. She tried to stop herself but could not. She took joy in her dying friends. She raised her right hand and said the finishing words, "Azerath metrion zinthos!"

The four titans were tossed into the air, as their bodies became ripped apart. Raven smirked her teeth now jaws dripping with red and black saliva. She walked over to a shattered piece of glass and looked at her own reflection. She looked the same, and yet different. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful violet orbs but dark black holes that extended into an eternity of nothingness. Under her cape that was destroyed her clothes were all torn and ripped and she looked extremely sluttish. Her blue boots slippers had also been removed and her feet were a hideous pale gray. And her short trimmed hair had been grown a foot and a half. Raven loved every second of it.

She turned around and saw an enormous red demon swinging an enormous sword. He had four red eyes that burned with the very fires of hell. His hair was long and gray. "Lucifer," Raven said as she approached him. "It had been done."

Lucifer turned around and grinned madly. "There is a power in the very pits of hell that is ancient and sacred. A power of evil, lust, hatred, despise, destruction, torment, anger, and wisdom. That power is me. I am Lucifer the Morning Star and I am unstoppable. And you my daughter, are part of that power."

"The world is merely our play thing," Raven said. "But soon it will become dull and we'll seek something else, it's in our nature. The same thing happened with Hell. You know as well as I that it wasn't originally made for demons. So what happens when we grow tired of this tiny little mud ball of a planet?"

"Hahahahahahahahha!" Lucifer laughed. "I'm thousands of years older then you my daughter but your mind races thousands of times faster then mine. Always thinking of questions and worries. I have big plans for the demons. I'm not interested in Earth at all. I'm only using it as a gateway. I've set my eyes on a much bigger prize."

Raven awoke in the medical wing, screaming bloody murder. The use of her emotion fear had caused several random objects to blow up. She shot upright and collected her thoughts. What had happened? How had she gotten here?

Robin burst through the door with three other titans close behind. "What's going on?" he said urgently.

"Nothing," Raven said embarrassed. "Just a dream."

"Friend Raven you were laughing very hard and then started screaming. Are you sure it was just a dream?"

"Yes," Raven lied. She knew it had been a vision sent by her father. "What happened?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"The Brother Blood touched your head and disappeared. You were on the ground unconscious," Starfire said. "Then you just woke up."

"I think I'll go back to my room tonight," Raven said as she got up and drifted towards the door.

"Are you s-," Robin said but was cut of as Raven slammed the door behind her.

As Raven entered the dark confinement of her room she smiled. It was just about midnight. The vision had shaken her, but she had had others like it. It only meant that's what would happen if she lost control of herself. She knew she wouldn't let that happen.

"I need some herbal tea," she mumbles to herself as she floated out the door. Robin was standing in the kitchen as she walked in.

"Hey, you feel any better?" he asked.

"Super," she said brushing by him. She could feel that Robin was startled. There was a bright side to not being able to handle her emotions, she could feel other peoples.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," he said as he stared at a newspaper.

"I'm fine," she said. And suddenly she added something she really didn't mean to. "Like anyone else cares."

Raven really did feel that way sometimes but she never meant to say it out loud. "Raven we're all here for you," Robin said with annoyance and anger. What did she mean by that. They took her in and spent hours making sure she could breathe ok and stay alive.

"Forget it Robin," she said as she brushed by him again, with her drink in her hand. But Robin shot his arm out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You know you don't have to hide in your room. You can actually tell me why you're upset."

'He sounds like a mother,' Raven thought. "I could," Raven said as she continued to walk by.

Now Robin was extremely pissed and said, "Fine, you say no one cares and when I actually try to help you you start freaking out and pretend you don't hear. Well then go on up to your room you creepy old bat and hide from your friends that saved your life today."

Those words really stung hard, and actually had some truth in them. Robin still regretted them all the same. The entire kitchen practically blew up. The table and chairs went flying, windows got smashed open, and the stove caught on fire. Raven gasped and put out the fire, and then rushed up to her room without a word.

"Oh great," Robin said as the three other titans came down the stairs and saw him in the middle of the wreckage.

"Who does he think he is!" Raven screamed. Random objects started exploding.

'He doesn't have a clue what it's like to be me. I can't even say my own mind without things exploding.' Raven then caught a small knife glimmering on her table. At the bottom was a small demons head breaking off to form the hilt.

Then she got an idea. 'Why not?' she thought as she picked up the blade. She made one small mark on her arm, then another, and another. Soon she was slashing away without a second thought about it.

The next day was extremely tense. Raven spent the entire time locked up in her room. Robin was in training like he always was whenever he was in a bad mood, and Beastboy and Cyborg were locked in a fierce duel of game station. That left Starfire to wonder the tower herself.

She wandered up to Raven's room and knocked on the door. "Friend Raven do you wish to go to the mall of shopping with me?" she asked innocently.

"No," came a flat answer from behind the door.

"Are you s-" Starfire began again but was cut off by Raven's angry voice.

"Go away."

With a sigh Starfire admitted defeat and went to see Robin. "Robin," she said as she approached the training areas. "Do you wish to partake in the viewing of a film with me?"

"Maybe later, I'm busy," he said without even looking at her.

"Very well," she said sadly knowing he wouldn't change his mind. 'Beastboy and Cyborg will surely wish to do something,' her optimistic side said shinning brightly. However when she got there the outcome was the same. "My friends shall we all go out to consume the iced cream?" she asked beaming.

"Not now," Cyborg said mindlessly.

"Ditto," Beastboy said.

"What am I to do today?" Starfire wondered as she wandered outside.

Meanwhile Raven was in her room paying a little visit to Anger inside that scary place she called her mind. Anger was kept inside a cage of fire and guarded by her other emotions. That was why she couldn't use them. If they were summoned elsewhere to be used then one less person was guarding Anger and things started exploding. If too many were used at once then she was really screwed and anger might completely escape.

"So what nasty little secrets do you have behind this vision eh my old buddy?" Raven smirked at the imprisoned body of anger.

"Take joy in my imprisonment while you can," Anger said hoping to win the battle for mental superiority. "These fools can't hold me forever." Her words dripped with malice and hatred.

"Sush you!" Intelligence said as she blasted a wave of darkness over anger's mouth. "Don't let her mess with your head Raven."

"That's right Raven hide behind these scum," Anger persisted. "You don't even like or respect them. You don't let them have any fun, they're just locked down here with me as you should be."

"Shut up!" Courage said. "Raven suffers without us as we suffer without her. We have you to thank."

"Think what you want green girl," Anger spat.

"So what's your scary little plan this time," Raven said resuming her main topic. "Something to do with good old dad?"

"You're just mad because he liked me best," Anger said laughing.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one in a cage," Raven shot back.

"Yet you suffer just as much as I do," Anger said. "Or is it just a little more," she added with a glance at Raven's arm.

"Raven what have you been doing!" Intelligence shrieked as she looked at her arm.

"Just a scar from fighting," Raven lied."

"Or is it something else?" Anger laughed.

"For the last time just shut up!" Raven screamed as random blasts of darkness flew through the air. But Anger only laughed harder, enjoying the rage that made her stronger.

"You can't hide from me forever Raven," Anger said. "It is destiny that Satin is to rule this land. The Morning Star will become a god of destruction. And I'll be the dark princess right by his side as you cower in fear. The world was originally dark Raven, and order will only be restored when that blessed darkness returns. Demons ruled Earth before and they will again"

Raven's cuts started to bleed. Anger's words seemed to have some sort of hold on her. Finally she collected her senses and said, "Whatever happens the demons are in hell now, and nothing will change that."

"But you're free Raven, and you're just the same as I am. If one little birdy can escape why not a thousand? Why not an army?"

"Don't you ever call me birdy!" Raven shouted as the ground started shaking. Birdy was what her father had called her mother before he killed her. Her mother's name was Crow.

"It's getting to dangerous for you to be here," Intelligence said. "Get out of here and we'll hold down the fort.

"Very well," Raven said in monotone as she disappeared into nothingness.

"We'll see each other soon little birdy," Anger murmured.

"Why was I even born?" Raven asked herself as she returned to the darkness of her room. 'I need to figure out what she has planned,' Raven thought. 'I can feel that it's something big. But what could it possibly be?'

Suddenly a little red alarm went off inside Raven's room as Robin's voice came over the intercom. "Titan's Trouble!" he shouted. Raven teleported to the living room and listened to Robin.

"The five major areas of jump are all exploding with gunfire! It seems that the Russian Mafia and our local thugs are having some arguments over superior crime rule of the city. The argument is basically over a drug deal that went wrong but it got escalated somehow," he said quickly. "They're shooting each other and random civilians on the street. North, South, East, West, and Central Jump are all under seize. If we want to stop the gangs in time we'll have to split. Cyborg take South Jump, Beastboy go to North, Starfire get East, Raven get West, and I'll tackle Center Jump. Titans GO!"

Cyborg carefully walked the streets of South Jump. He could see that the only people were dead people. Suddenly he heard a gunshot from an alley behind the supermarket.

"Freeze!" Cyborg screamed as he turned his sonic cannon on. He saw a figure with a ski mask on run down the alley. "I no you don't! he shouted as he released the cannon. The blast shot a hole right through the man's stomach. Blood squirted everywhere.

"He killed Vinnie!" Cyborg heard a voice behind him say.

"Kill him," the other voice said calmer. They both had heavy Russian accents. A he swiveled around each man shot at him. One bullet barely missed his head and the other slammed into his arm.

"Dam it!" the half machine shouted as he clutched his arm. The bullet only penetrated his metal armor but it hurt like hell. Cyborg then raised his hand and shot an enormous blast the swept both mafia thugs away as easy as a river would a twig.

"Robin," he said opening his communicator. "These guys are everywhere, but mostly in the dark alleys. I've already been hit once, what do you want me to do, take out two entire gangs by myself?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do!" Robin shouted angrily. "We're all having problems, but the city's going to pay us big time if we sort out this mess. There's some new surveillance equipment I wouldn't mind buying with the money."

"So you want to fight crime so you can get money to fight more crime?" Cyborg questioned.

"That's exactly what I want to do," Robin said. "Listen we have to do this tactically. Play it like war an use strategy."

"Spiky haired know it all," Cyborg muttered as he turned off his communicator.

Beastboy wasn't exactly having a picnic either. He'd already killed twelve Jump City thugs and fourteen mafia guys. He just wanted to go fast and get it done with. He'd even thrown up once when he saw how a woman died on the street with her brains plastered against the sidewalk.

He turned around and a police car was behind him. He turned approached the car as the window went down. An officer and his partner were in the car. "Hey son," the one in the passenger seat said. "Do you have a death count of the area yet?"

"Not nearly," Beastboy said. "But I've killed twenty-six total gang members. Fourteen Russian Mafia and twelve Jumps."

"Nice work," the officer said. "But we've got some bad news for you."

"I don't see how it could get much worse, Beastboy said motioning to the lifeless lumps in the street.

"The main threat is coming from the mafia," the officer said ignoring the changelings comment. "We've struck a deal with the Jump City Thugs saying that until this entire ordeal is over not one of them will be taken into custody or killed. As much as I hate to do it that's the sacrifice we need to make in order to disarm the mafia. "Don't touch a single one of them or the deal is off. You could ruin the whole thing."

"Got ya," Beastboy said as they drove away.

Starfire had just gotten the message to not hurt any Jump City thugs. She wandered through countless alleys blasting people with guns and hand cuffing people who went down quietly.

"This is the most unpleasant work that I have ever done," Starfire said to herself sadly. Her heart felt destroyed just staring at the countless dead around her. "They are bad people," she told herself as she moved by.

Meanwhile Raven wasn't exactly having her own picnic either. She turned around as she saw two mafia bums scurry off behind her blasting their guns at someone. Suddenly she got a really nasty idea. Using her telekinesis she prevented the bullets from leaving the gun. She smiled to herself when there was a loud pop and the guns exploded destroying the assailant's faces and hands.

"I'm guessing you want me to end your misery," Raven said as she towered above the two figures. "Well tough," and with that she walked off.

Robin scrambled though Center Jump doing his duty as well as he could. He was very upset when he heard he was not to harm or place under arrest and Jump City Thug. He turned to his communicator as it rang.

"Robin," the mayor's face said as it appeared on his T-com. "I think we can end this. Take out the mafia leader. He's at an old garage I believe. Be careful and get your team on the job.

The five titans gathered around Robin as he told them what was going on. "How are we supposed to know where this old garage is?" Cyborg asked as he scratched his metal head.

"There must be a way," Robin said as he paced back in forth.

'The gas station has to be big," Raven said in her normal cold voice. "And the pumps would have to be taken out. Not very smart to have gun fire around gas pumps.'

"True," Starfire said. "But we are still clueless."

"Maybe not," Raven said as she disappeared into total darkness.

A minute or so later she returned and said, "It's at coordinates thirty-seven, fifty-two."

"How'd you know?" Cyborg asked.

"I can be persuasive," Raven simply replied with a devious smile.

As the titans snuck up behind the station they saw two mob guys in ski masks holding machine guns at the front door.

"Is there any way to snipe him out?" Robin asked in a deathly silent whisper.

"None that I can see," Beastboy said. "Once we take out those two guys the boss will know we're here and make a run for it."

"Beastboy just had a smart thought," Raven stated purely amazed.

"I'll guard the back door," Cyborg said. "He won't get out there."

"Robin and I will sneak in before you take them out," Raven said.

"That leaves me and Star for tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum,' Beastboy said.

"Then let's go," Robin said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Starfire leapt out from the corner and smashed the two machine guns with her star bolts. Beastboy then in the form of a wooly mammoth hit each of them in the stomach with his tusks, killing them instantly.

Robin and Raven around the gas station. There was a big green door guarded by a man around the corner. Raven teleported behind him and snapped his neck killing him silently.

Robin kicked the door in and threw several explosive balls in the room. There were a total of seven mob guys including the big cheese and the explosions killed three of them.

Raven threw her dark blasts and killed two more. Finally and surprisingly Cyborg leapt through the window and blasted the remaining people into oblivion. "We need to verify him," Robin said as he took a snapshot of the dead mob boss. Starfire and Beastboy walked into the room. "Teen Titans, let's go home."

Thanks everyone here's my first chapter of my first story and I hope you liked it. Please review the more I get the more I write. The next chapter will be very angsty and centered around Raven and possibly Starfire. Please please please review I'll accept the good the bad and the ugly. I also promise I'll respond to every single review no matter how many I get ok.


End file.
